


Tonight, we are young

by zvi



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Request Meme, Twitter, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me: Ask me about the story I've never written that you wish I had. I will write you at least three tweets about it.<br/>
[locked]: and tell me a Caps story if u want, I'm not sure who are yr faves!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight, we are young

**Author's Note:**

> On twitter: <https://twitter.com/zviltv/status/702576310443499520>

NIcky and Sasha broke up a long time ago. Break up is maybe too harsh, even. They stopped being lonely rookies w/o much English 

they started to need a place to retreat from hockey, from the game 7 exits, from being the best NHLers from their countries and

still not good enough, still without that Cup. So they looked for pretty girls who wanted babies, and they kept their clothes on

when they cuddled during road trips.

But Liza said go and said kiss him and said touch him to Nicky when Masha left Sasha and

she hugged him gently and gladly and easily when he came back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> [locked]: 'When Masha Left Sasha' sounds like a classic Russian sex comedy


End file.
